


Soldiering on

by Tali (aworldinside)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldinside/pseuds/Tali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to save something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiering on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishyko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyko/gifts).



> Spoilers up to 3x09 - Marionette.

ˆPeter lay on his bed looking up. The ceiling of his room didn’t even have any patterns to really distract him or tiles for him to count. He was just staring at an open white expanse.

And what was keeping him awake? The same as every other night for the past two weeks ...

Things had been so wrong. Not one but two fathers (biological and well, fuck knew what) had lied to him, and even Olivia had too, but that night he was prepared to forgive her because what she was offering was a small bright spot. Some hope.

So he’d come back, and he’d grabbed on to it with both hands. She’d been a little brighter, a little happier, and he’d accepted that. When faced with your alternate self, you were bound to see things differently, weren’t you? (He’d never know). Looking back, her memory had lapsed more than once, and she’d let him hug her in the apartment corridor after she’d likely pushed the shape-shifter from the window, and those moments should have clued him in, but by then he had been too far gone to see. _He’d been in love with her_. (Still was in love with her? He didn’t even know).

And then a phone rang. ( _"Is that Peter? Peter Bishop?”_ )

It was too simple, after all. To think that things could have been that easy, without her just playing along to earn his trust. Doing the crossword. Listening to him bitch about Walter. Kissing him like that. Like she cared. _For him_. Daddy Dearest. To do fuck knew what on the other side.

Seriously. His life was _fucking insane_. He never would have thought he’d get to the point where he’d look back on the time he was on the run from the mob as those simple times. (Ah self-pity, how tremendously attractive).

And then there was Olivia. Olivia. Whose heart he had broken without even knowing he was doing it. Who he’d thought he’d been with the entire time. Whose life had been stolen. Who still soldiered on despite everything. He couldn’t think of it without his stomach lurching violently.

His phone vibrated on his bedside table. As he picked it up, he saw Olivia’s name flashing on the caller ID. _Of course._

He took a small breath in before answering it.

‘Yeah?’ he hated the hesitancy in his voice. Hated it.

They had a case. Of course. Olivia had been business-like, matter of fact. No gentle teasing ( _“congratulations Mr. Bishop, you’ve just won all expense paid trip to New York City”_ ). Just, wake Walter and meet me here. No sign of the Olivia he’d seen sitting on the lawn chairs two weeks before. ( _“She’s taken everything”_ \- he still heard those words echoing around his head). Not now. She had a job to do. Universes to save. Peter felt his lips turn up a little despite himself. _Soldiering on._

It was the only option. It would be awkward as hell, but there might be answers at the end of this fucked up road, and if he couldn’t have her (and hell, he didn’t think he ever would at this point), he at least had to get answers. Had to save something.


End file.
